Be With you
by Icestorm711
Summary: I'm coming, Sev. I'm coming for you.    I've decided to write Lily's POV too! R&R!
1. Snape

**Hola guys!**

**So, because of Deathly Hallows part two, (WHICH IS STILL NOT OUT IN CHINA ARGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH ... Anyways), I've decided to write a little something in honor of Snape. And Lily. Hehe...**

**Okay, then, 3... 2... 1... ACTION!**

It's too late.

Too late to do anything. Too late to save Harry. But there's still one thing I can do.

I regret what I said to you, Lily. You think I have forgotten you, but I haven't. You were my only love. I didn't tell anyone. I couldn't. So just like that, I locked it up. I pretended I never had feelings for you. Me, who was in Slytherin? Me, who desired to become a Death Eater when I grew up? How could I ever like, even love, anyone from Gryffindor? But I did.

I remember that night clearly. James and his disastrous friends, Sirius and whatever the other one was called. I never admit to anyone, but now, I can. I was no match for them. They were… too powerful. I couldn't escape from their hexes and spells. And then you came. I don't know why I said it. I guess… I didn't want you to look at me, to look at me and see a coward. A coward, who could be beaten easily.

I'm sorry, Lily.

I regret it with each and every breath I take.

I couldn't bear the thought of you leaving me. I wanted to protect you, Lily. But with that one word, everything smashed apart. Nothing was right again. Just like a giant puzzle with all its pieces put in the wrong place.

You were right. I wasn't enough to be with you. But that didn't mean I didn't try. When you got together with James, I… I was heartbroken. I thought you betrayed me. For him. But whenever I saw that twinkle in your eyes, the heartfelt laughs you gave when you were with him, I knew, that I wasn't right for you all along.

But I still tried to protect you, though. Remember that night? That night, when you were walking alone in Hagrid's forest. You wanted some peace and quiet, away from the noisy castle. You felt something, didn't you? Something cold, something that felt like the bleakest place on Earth.

That was a dementor, Lily. It followed you, followed you all the way from when you stepped foot out of the castle. And I did too. I wanted to defeat it. So I followed you, too. I didn't call out to you. I was afraid that I would alert the Death Eater.

You quickened your footsteps, and you clutched your cloak closer to you. I remember every detail, Lily. The Death Eater was closing on you. I could see you hiding your wand in your cloak.

I was sweating. I didn't know how to help you. I never performed a Patronus charm in my life. I didn't even know if I could call out a Patronus. I never thought I needed to use it.

But now you were in danger.

The translucent rags of the Death Eater waved in the darkness. It was a matter of seconds until it caught up.

And I made my choice.

At the same time, we called out our Patronuses. I concentrated all my energy, all my desire to save you, onto my wand. And I did it. My Patronus flew out. And it was the most beautiful thing I saw.

Because it was the same as yours.

Two magnificent silver does galloped across and shot into the Death Eater, sending it fleeing away. My breathing was so loud I swore you could hear it. But maybe because you were muddled with fright, maybe because you thought you were seeing double, you didn't give my direction or my Patronus a second glance. But that was okay with me.

I had saved you, in my own way.

I thought I had succeeded.

But then, Lily, you died. You died, and I didn't lift a finger to help you.

I knew of Voldemort's plans. I admit, I panicked. I knew that you had already married James. You were going to have a baby.

I threw away my pride, and I Apparated to Dumbledore's office. And I begged him, begged him to protect you.

But it was of no ado.

You died.

Lily, my one and only love. Just like that, you were even further away from me.

But your boy lived.

Harry Potter, the Boy Who Lived.

I didn't have any love for him the minute I set eyes on him. He looked too much like his father, acted too much like James.

But there was one thing. One thing about him that made me vow to protect him. One thing that I never told anyone about.

He had your eyes, Lily.

Your blue eyes. The thing I missed most of you was passed on onto your son. So I swore to protect him.

To protect the last shred of you that was still alive.

I know, on the outside, it still looked like I detested him. I did. But no matter how I hated him, whenever I look into his eyes, I see you.

And so I betrayed Voldemort, and agreed to shield him with my last breath.

But now, I am going to die.

Betrayed by the one I betrayed. Ironic, isn't it?

But now, I could only do what I could do.

I gave Harry all my memories. Memories about you. Memories with you.

Now, I can finally die in peace. I'm coming, Lily.

I want to be with you again.

**A/N: So? How was it?**

**Please review, guys! You know you want to...**

**But if you don't... MUAHAHAHAHA (new evil laugh)**

**Meet Sapphire, the newest addition to Disk 9's legion, which was sent to me as a birthday present.**

**What is she? She starts with a 'frying' and ends with a 'pan'. **

**Get it? :P**

**And you'll be tasting her if you don't review. **

**SO PLEASE DO!**

**Enough with the rambling. **

**See ya!**

**~Stormy~**


	2. Lily

**Howdy guys!**

**So... I've been thinking, and I've decided to write a part for Lily too. But after this, it's really gonna be over.**

**Don't you just love these two? :D**

**Okay then, let's begin!**

Sev.

You were so brave. So brave in keeping my son safe. And for that, I am thankful.

Thank you, Sev. Thank you so much.

You think I hate you, don't you? After that night. After that mistake from you. You think I have never forgiven you.

But I have, Sev. I have forgiven you. I could never stay angry at you. But… we couldn't be together. I'm sorry, but we couldn't. We were never meant to be together in the first place, Sev.

I know you tried to protect me. From the first day our eyes met, from the time you introduced me to the world of magic. When we came into Hogwarts, I wished so hard to be in the same House as you. I didn't care whether I was in Slytherin or Ravenclaw or in any House. I just wanted to be with you.

I guess I was too naïve to think that.

We were split apart. But I thought that it was okay. We could still meet in classes, or at lunch and break times. I still wanted to stay with you.

And I did. I thought our relationship could last.

But slowly, we drifted apart. Yes, we still met, and chatted, and laughed, but… it didn't feel the same. It wasn't the same as before. You felt colder to me. I know, I was cold to you too. Because of the Death Eater wish. You wanted to be a Death Eater. Maybe that's why we weren't as close. I felt repulsed. But I couldn't leave you. I was already too attached to you.

You were like a brother to me, Sev. An older brother who would take care of me no matter what happens. I've always thought of you as my brother. And no more.

But that fateful night broke everything. It broke everything apart. I know you didn't mean it. But that word severed the last thread of trust and friendship that held us together, Sev.

I admit it, at that time, I was angry with you. When we were small, you said that born in a Muggle family didn't mean anything! I never knew you would say that. That… that word. Especially to me.

But you did.

I was heartbroken, Sev. How could you?

But staying angry at you won't change anything, nor make anything better, would it? So I forgave you. But we were never friends again. I could see you longing for me. I was longing for you, too, Sev. But I knew, once we got back again, the same ending would be waiting for us. Once is enough, Sev. I didn't want to cry again, nor I wanted you to be sad again.

So I shoved down my feelings for you, and I tried to love somebody else.

And that somebody was James.

He helped me, Sev. He saw me crying in the toilet, that night when we broke apart. He comforted me. And at that moment, I decided. I hoped that he would be the one to patch me up. And he was. He isn't as bad as you think he is, Sev.

But saying all this doesn't help, does it?

I tried to persuade myself that we were no more, that I had no feelings for you. I never had any more feelings for you other that a brother. I told myself that everyday, and I tried to forget you. To forget you, so that Severus Snape was only a boy I met in Hogwarts, only a wisp of memory inside my head. That's it.

But did it work?

I married James, I was pregnant, and I had Harry. Harry Potter, my pride, my joy, even until now.

I thought I finally found a happy family. A family to come back each day, and see a loving husband and a cute little toddler waiting for me. So I could forget that painful relationship with you.

But Voldemort came. He came for us. I tried to protect Harry with all my might. I begged him to spare my boy. There was a green flash, and everything was gone.

That was the end.

But now I am here, Sev. I'm coming for you, Sev.

Because after I died, I could finally collect my thoughts. Thoughts about you. I realized, I couldn't forget you. I never forgot about you.

I was lying to myself all along, Sev. Lying to myself about you. True, I loved James. I still love him, but your place in my heart could never be replaced. By James, by Harry, or by anyone!

I love you, Sev.

I can finally say this.

I can finally say this out loud.

You weren't only a brother to me, Sev. You were much more. But when I was still alive, I couldn't admit it. I couldn't admit to myself that I had fallen in love with someone who aspired to become a Death Eater, someone who wanted to follow Voldemort.

Mostly, someone who was supposed to be only my best friend, and no more. But after I passed, I knew that I couldn't deny myself any longer. When I saw you weeping and begging Dumbledore, I felt my heart rip again. Each and every step you made, I followed you. I always watched over you, Sev.

I love you.

I'm coming to pick you up, Sev. I want to be with you again, to see that smile when you're satisfied, and that warm glow emitting from your eyes I still remember from childhood.

I'm coming, Sev.

Wait for me.

**Once again, please review my story! I was kinda depressed for my Snape part cuz no one reviewed... BOOHOO... So please, take the time to click and type something, whether it's a 'hi', or a comment, or anything!**

**I really want to know what people think about my writing. KAY? *puppy eyes***

**Bye for now!**

**~Stormy~**


End file.
